Make It Happen
by ashleyketchum17
Summary: Set in High School there's the typical teenage angst and events with a twist where Pokemon are involved and a dance. Scheming,pranks,friends and romance ensues! I hope you like it, I know the whole High School story has been done and is risky but I hope to make a nice story! Pokeshipping of course!
1. Get to Class

**Author's Note: Okay I have not been on here in a while and I've been very much slacking on Blunders in Unova! D: I'm very sorry for that and I really hope to update it soon, but instead of doing that I'm starting ANOTHER fanfic XD lol. Anyways, this one is set it High School, I know I know- IT'S BEEN DONE SO MANY TIMES! BUT I've read a few recently that I really like so I decided I wanted to start one! I hope you guys don't mind! (: and OF COURSE it's Pokeshipping!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon *sobbing waterfalls***

**Characters: The main ones, Ash and Misty of course ,Gary, May, Dawn, Drew, Paul, Iris, Cilan and Brock are all Seniors in High School. Usually I don't like when stories have then ALL the same age because that's not true but mehh in this story they are XD haha Enjoy!**

Misty Waterflower groggily opened her eyesas her phone trilled an annoying tune; she glanced at the clock, 6:00a.m. Who was calling _this_ early- before her alarm clock even went off? It was Dawn. Dear Arceus. Misty picked up her phone and barked, "_What_ could possibly the emergency that you felt the need to call me a half an hour before I need to get up, Dawn?"

"Oh Misty, _thank goodness _you picked up! I'm in _such_ a pinch!" Dawn whined and Misty rolled her eyes.

"And what would that be?" Misty asked in a patronizing voice.

"I have no _idea _whether to wear my red wedges or white ones!" It took a minute for Misty to comprehend what Dawn had just said and another minute for Misty to muster all the spite she had in her to yell, "DAWN ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SAYING YOU CALLED ME AT SIX IN THE MORNING FOR FASHION TIPS!?"

"….Maybe?" Dawn squeaked at her friend.

"GOODBYE DAWN. You can figure it out! Or call May!" Misty huffed and then smirked as she put May on the chopping block; she deserved it, May barely helped on a project they had just done because she was too busy flirting with Drew. Sometimes Dawn reminded Misty exactly of her sisters and it was just too much for one person to handle. After being rudely awakened, Misty decided to get up and start her day by brushing her teeth and hair and pulling on her blue shorts and yellow tank top.

"Like, Misty!" Daisy cried from behind her door and Misty groaned.

"What Daisy?"

"Have you like, seen where my eye shadow went?"

"Why on Earth would I know where your eye shadow is?"

"I don't know maybe you, like, used it?"

"Really, you thought I'd use that?" Misty questioned sarcastically.

"Well, maybe but-"

"Go ask Violet, geez Daisy!" Misty shouted and continued getting her backpack ready for school, ignoring Daisy's sigh of distress. She finally ventured downstairs with Togetic floating with her and went over to the cupboard where cereal was and then to where the Pokémon food was. She and Togetic finished quickly and with a brief call goodbye to her three ditzy sisters Misty hopped in her car, heading towards her High School. She reached the school in a matter of ten minutes and parked in her usual spot between Iris's car and May's. May had just got there as well and so Misty waited for her to get out of her car. May had a bit of a scowl on her face as she slammed her door.

"Morning sunshine!" Misty greeted her cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you know Dawn called me at practically six this morning?" May huffed.

"Correction, she called _me_ at six in the morning and called you after I told her to go pester you."

"Why'd you do that!" May questioned sounding very annoyed.

"Well, if I do recall correctly, a certain girl named May Maple decided not to help a girl named Misty Waterflower with a project they _both_ had to work on so said girl May, could flirt with a certain boy named Drew." Misty finished, crossing her arms. May flushed red and quickly said, "I said I was sorry! And I was _not_ flirting with him! I get it I deserved it!"

"There you go!" Misty laughed and they continued through the front doors of the school and head towards their lockers. A tall boy with brown, spiky hair approached them as they rounded the corner.

"Hey Brock!" Misty called to one of her best friends.

"Hey guys, what's new?" The ever cheery, aspiring Pokémon Breeder questioned.

"Oh nothing really, we both just were rudely awakened by the wrath of Dawn and her fashion distresses." May answered back sarcastically.

"Speak of the devil." Misty said as a blue haired girl flitted down the hallway towards them and the three of them groaned. Don't get them wrong, Dawn was their friend, however, she was a handful.

"Hey guys! How do I look?" Dawn asked strutting in a circle.

"Ooh you picked the white wedges?" May made a face and insulted her shoes on purpose just to get a rise out of Dawn.

"Wha-what? What do you mean?" And in a second Dawn was crying waterfalls(anime style.). They all laughed and Dawn quickly stopped and looked at them in confusion.

"Kidding, Dawn, kidding!" May giggled and Dawn frowned at them.

"Whatever, I look fantastic."

"You better, there's Paul." Misty said trying not to break her straight face.

"Huh, where?!" Dawn twirled around, fixing her skirt.

"Ha! You do like him!" May cried triumphantly.

"No!" Dawn retorted knowing she had been caught in the act and stormed off towards her locker.

"Alright, I've got to get to class so I'll see you," she nodded to May, "in English and you," she turned to Brock, "in science. Hey, wait Brock, have you seen Ash?"

"Ooh!" Brock cooed at Misty, "Why do you want to know?" He waggled his eyebrows and Misty whacked him on the head.

"Shut up, Brock! We have a project in Battle Training and we're partners!" Upon saying that Brock 'ooh-ed' again earning himself a whack upside the head from Misty yet again. Obviously not getting anywhere with Brock, Misty stomped off around the corner towards her locker and then affectively bumped into someone also rounding the corner.

"Oof!" Misty dropped her books on the floor, about to release her rage on whoever was dumb enough to not be looking where they were going around the corner.

"Watch-" She was cut off by recognition of messy black hair under a red and white hat.

"Hey you, I was looking for you Mist!" Ash Ketchum cheerfully greeted her with his goofy smile.

"Ketchum!" She said in mock anger, "Watch where you're going!" She hoped he didn't see the blooming blush forming across her face. Ash just laughed and picked up her books that were mixed with his. Pikachu 'chu-ed' a hello to Togetic and the Pokémon floating next to Misty waved it's small, cream colored arms in greeting.

"There ya go." Ash stood back up, handing Misty her books and holding his at his side and leant against the wall. "So, what's up?" Misty giggled and answered.

"I don't know you said you were looking for me?"

"Oh yeah…" Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and then opened his mouth to say something just as the bell rang for the start of class.

"Oh no! I'm late, we need to go to class Ash!" Misty said, her eyes widening in realization.

"Oh, y-yeah, alright see you, Mist!" Ash called after her and Misty waved back at him.

"Talk to you later, Ketchum!" Misty hollered back, she blushed furiously at his nickname for her. What had he wanted to say to her?

**Author's Note: Eh, sorry for the short and kind of lame first chapter! I hope it'll get better, read and review! I have plans for this so hopefully it'll turn out good! Thanks guys (: **


	2. Dance Around the Point

**Author's Note: I hope to update throughout this week (sorry if I don't!) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

Misty hurried into her math class and sat down in her assigned seat next to none other than Gary Oak. Her teacher looked at the clock and then back at Misty but didn't say anything, knowing Misty is usually on time.

"Hey there Red, what's happening?" Gary asked with his usual smirk. Ash and Gary had become friends a long time ago but sometimes there's that old rivalry that springs up between them and Gary talking to Misty was one of those times. Though, Misty could never figure out exactly why Ash got so fidgety and uncomfortable when she talked to Gary. Gary was usually himself which meant he hit on and flirted with anything that moved and was female.

"Nothing really, Gary." Misty forced a friendly tone but, most of the time, Gary kind of annoyed her.

"So, you know Homecoming's coming up-" He began casually but was cut off by Misty.

"Not gonna happen Oak."

"Aw, c'mon Misty, don't be like that! It'll be fun! We're friends, I'm a guy you're a girl,"

"Well spotted." Misty interjected sarcastically and Gary ignored it.

"it's a dance… So whattaya say?"

"Gary Oak, I will say this one last time, while I'm flattered you'd like to go with me…. Hell no." Misty answered with a smile and a shake of her head and Gary smirked.

"Do you already have a date?" Misty wasn't prepared for that question and sputtered out her response.

"Well, n-no, but I don't need a date for Homecoming, it's just for fun."

"Then why not just have fun with me?" He ventured.

"Gary… please just no. Take one of your cheerleaders." Misty gestured to the girls that surrounded Gary who were also, unrightfully, glaring daggers at Misty for having his attention; Misty just rolled her eyes at them.

"It's Ketchum isn't it?" Gary said with a small smirk but looked slightly disappointed and Misty froze as a bright beaming blush painted itself on her face.

"NO!" She hissed back and Gary just chuckled.

"Uh-uhm. Mr. Oak, Ms. Waterflower, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Uh, no-er-" Misty blushed again and stuttered.

"No, sorry, I was just telling Misty how you can use the Pythagorean Theorem to answer a variety of different equations especially when trying to solve ones with angles." Gary answered smoothly, but obviously lying.

"Uh-huh. Well, the two of you, just stop talking and Gary, please let me teach the class."

"Yes ma'am." Gary smirked and when the teacher turned around, winked at Misty. Misty inwardly groaned and ignored Gary for the rest of the class, diligently taking notes to make up for her other disruptions.

Misty scurried out of class after the bell rang and before Gary could bombard her with more questions. She quickly found May and Iris gathered at their lockers chatting with Brock and Cilan in between classes.

"Hey guys!" She called to them and they waved back, "Guess what, surprisingly, happened again." She asked them sarcastically.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Iris cringed and gave a sympathetic look.

"Don't tell you what?" Ash asked, walking up to the group and slapping Brock on the back in a friendly manner. Misty felt awkward now that Ash was here and didn't want to continue the story; however Cilan and Ash were looking at her expectantly.

"Well, Gary…" she began uncomfortably, "he asked me to Homecoming. Again." She sighed in annoyance and Misty noticed Ash clenched his fists.

"Why that little…" Ash muttered under his breath and Brock put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's kind of gross." May stated bluntly and Misty laughed out at the straight forwardness of her brown haired friend, "I'm assuming you said no?"

"Of course! Why would I want to go with someone who virtually preys on girls?" Ash seemed to unclench his fists a little and Misty made eye contact with Brock, giving him a questioning glance and slightly nodding towards Ash. He shook his head and mouthed 'not now, he'll be fine.'

"Well anyways, I can't wait for Homecoming! I think it's fun but sadly, it's our last year…" May said breaking the silence that seemed to have occurred.

"Well, that means we'll just have to have even more fun than usual!" Iris cheered optimistically and glanced at Cilan who smiled a bit at the purple haired girl with the Axew sticking out of her hair. Misty caught that look and it confirmed something in Misty's thoughts.

"So… Iris?" Misty began.

"Hmm?" Iris smiled back at her.

"Oh I was just wondering… are you going with anyone?" Both Iris and Cilan face faulted and then Iris blushed madly.

"Well, uh, you see-"

"Wait, you are, aren't you?" May asked excitedly.

"Cilan, what about you?" Misty asked the green hard connoisseur.

"Heh, erm…" He chuckled nervously and glanced at Iris.

"Oh my gosh!" May clasped her hands to her chest, "You guys are going together, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" They both admitted sheepishly and blushed.

"Aww!" May and Misty cooed at them and the two blushed even more.

"If only Nurse Joy went to high school!" Brock suddenly cried out and sniffled.

"Alrighty then… Well, May, Iris and I need to head off to English so we will see you guys later." Misty confirmed and then started walking down the hall with her two friends.

"Bye Mist…" Ash smiled and waved after her and she waved back. She turned to see May and Iris giggling.

"…What?"

"Oh, Misty…" Iris sighed.

"What?" Misty questioned again.

"When will you two learn?" May smirked and gestured between Ash, who was still looking down the hallway after Misty, and her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Misty denied and that only made Iris and May laugh harder.

"Whatever, guys, I could say the same thing about you and Drew, May." Misty smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, hey, let's not go there." May said quickly.

"Exactly." The trio of girls walked into their English and sat down.

"Hey, May!" A boy sitting next to May greeted her.

"Hey, Drew!" May answered back smiling and twirling her hair and Misty and Iris gave each other a knowing look.

"It's only a matter of time." Iris winked and whispered to Misty. Somehow Misty felt like that statement had a double meaning…

**Author's Note: Hope you like it so far! Read and review! (:**


	3. Dates

It was nearing the end of English which also meant lunch was in a matter of minutes, practically the only free time they all had, inside of school, to socialize. The minutes went by dreadfully slow and Misty started doodling on her notebook. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Rudy who was usually seated a few seats down from her.

"Hey Misty!" He greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey Rudy," She smiled at the tall boy in front of her, "what's up?"

"I was just wondering," He shuffled his feet uncomfortably; "you know Homecoming is next weekend right? Well, I don't know, do you want to maybe go with me?" Misty felt extremely uncomfortable and wasn't really sure what to say. She had no problem declining Gary because, he was Gary. However, Rudy was very nice boy whom at one point she almost even dated but… something or someone got in the way and Misty ended it…

"Oh, um, not that I wouldn't go with you, I just think I'd rather go with my friends, you know?" She answered as kindly as she could but very awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, no I get it." He half smiled but looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry Rudy." Misty apologized with a sympathetic look and he just nodded, telling her it was okay and went back to his seat. Iris had apparently witnessed the whole thing and was trying to keep a straight face and not break into a smile but as soon as he left she let out a little giggle.

"Oh boy, Misty, you've got them _all_ over you! But I see you're holding out for the kid, it's cute." She winked and laughed at Misty's scowl.

"Don't make me take out my mallet, Iris," She threatened and Iris's broad grin dulled down to a smirk, "anyway, I'd much rather just go with all of you guys I mean, so far you're the only one going with someone and-"

"GUYS! Guess what… I'm going to the dance with Drew!" May interrupted them and Misty sweat dropped.

"…Maybe you aren't, Iris." Misty said with a glance at the purple haired girl. "That's great May! Told you, you liked him!"

"Oh, shut up!" May said with a laugh and Iris smiled and congratulated her as well. Shortly after the outburst from May the bell rang and the three girls head down towards the lunch room after stowing away their books.

"_Finally_ lunch! If I hear _one_ more girl squealing about Homecoming, no offense May, I might get Pikachu to zap me to death." Togetic gave a disapproving chirp and then was jostled to the side as a blur of blue shot towards them.

"Oh my sweet Luvdics!" Dawn wailed and they all stopped and sweat dropped in confusion. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"What is it Dawn." May sighed, half in amusement the other half in annoyance at the shrieking girl in front of them.

"Okay, so I was in class and oh my goodness-"

"Dawn, c'mon get to the point!" Misty laughed, but also getting antsy to get to lunch.

"Paul is taking me to the dance!"

"Sweet Arceus!" Misty huffed flinging her hands in the air and Dawn looked at her confused. "Well, that's great Dawn! Really, I'm happy for you, but I need to go talk to someone with testosterone for a little bit, I'll see you guys at lunch!" Misty sped down the hall with bemused looks being given to her from her friends. Sometimes Misty really preferred her guy friends over them, it was mainly Dawn and then some from May, Iris wasn't too bad usually and Misty did think she and Cilan were cute together but she really needed her two best friends right now. Heading into the lunch room she spotted exactly who she wanted to be with; Brock and Ash.

Oh, man, what a day so far…" Misty sighed and plopped down on the chair between the two boys.

"Why's that Misty?" Brock asked munching on a fry and then giving it a distasteful look; most likely thinking he could cook better, which Misty whole heartedly believed her could, he was a brilliant cook.

"Every freaking girl in this school is either whining they don't have a date for the dance, which you _don't _even need to have a date, OR they're screeching about how this guy asked them or gossiping about who got asked by who; it's ridiculous! I don't want to hear about it." Misty finished, stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Yeah it's…totally ridiculous…" Ash muttered an agreement, barely touching his food which was highly unusual for him.

"Sounds like Misty's a bit jealous." Brock snickered and nudged her with his elbow.

"I think not, Brock." She ignored him defiantly and he scoffed.

"Okay." He answered her in a disbelieving tone but soon stopped because Misty flashed the handle of her mallet.

"I though so." She smiled triumphantly.

"So, I heard Rudy asked you to the dance." Ash said meekly and Misty was taken aback.

"How'd you find that out?"

"Iris texted Dawn or something and Dawn's in my class so she was telling everyone, I don't know why."

"Who's the kid now?" Misty muttered under her breath, silently cursing Iris and her gossiping ways that seemed to be blooming. She should stop hanging out with Dawn.

"Well, it's not a big deal…I told him that I'd rather go with all of you, looks like you two will be stuck with me because May is going with Drew and Dawn's going with Paul and you already know about Iris and Cilan…" Misty sighed, "Whatever happened with just going with a group? Like last year, you know?"

"Don't worry Misty, we'll have fun!" Brock smiled and nodded to Ash.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed, seeming more cheerful than before, "You can come with us." Misty smiled and pat Pikachu on the head as he slurped down a bottle of ketchup next to Togetic.

"Like old times, before I became friends with all of them." Misty reminisced in nostalgic thoughts of middle school. "Hey, Pikachu, are you going to dance with Togetic next weekend?"

"Chu!" Pikachu agreed and Togetic flew in a circle; those two Pokémon were great friends.

"We gotta find your suit, buddy!" Ash addressed Pikachu and the yellow mouse sweat dropped and shook his head. "Oh, this should be fun." Ash chuckled and Misty smiled.

"Well, here come the glamor girls, as you portray them Misty." Brock sniggered and Misty rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Wait, what does portray mean again?" Ash asked, going back to his usual self again.

"Really…?" Misty and Brock exchanged a look and Misty said, laughing, "Looks like you're fine then!"

"Told you!" Brock laughed.

"Huh..?" Ash looked confused and Misty thought he looked kind of cute…an idiot most of the time but cute.


	4. The Boy of Faith

**Author's Note: Thank you SO much for the reviews so far! I'm doing pretty good with updating this one- even if they're not the BEST chapters in the world XD so PLEASE keep reading AND reviewing! Thanks guys! 3**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!:(**

"Alright Brocko," Misty addressed the tall boy with spiky brown hair and squinted eyes that sat next to her with Ash's nickname for him, "time for science; we're using the Bunsen Burners today, we're doing something with heating chemicals and a Muk is somehow involved… I don't know but whatever it is I want to get through this day as fast as possible so let's go!"

"Yes ma'am!" Brock saluted Misty and the two bid the rest of the group goodbye from the lunch table and headed down the hall towards the stairs. There was a few moments of silence but Misty soon had to break it because of the gnawing question in the back of her mind.

"So, what's up with Ash?" Brock sighed and stretched his arms above his head.

"You know Mist, sometimes I think you're as dense as he is." Misty frowned at his response but continued on.

"Why does he seem so dejected today? It's no different than any other day… and he seemed fine this morning, I just don't get it."

"Look, if you honestly don't get why he's acting so weird then hopefully you'll find out soon. Otherwise, if something doesn't happen, then _I'm_ going to have to intervene and _nobody _wants that." Brock shook his head and looked like he had some nasty plot cooking in his brain. Those damn chefs, always cooking something up…

"Ugh, Brock you're being as vague as you could get!" Misty moaned and slapped him on his bicep.

"Hey, no need to get physical unless you want to." Brock winked and Misty practically growled at him in disgust but she knew he was only joking.

"Heh, don't worry Misty, you're off limits anyways." Brock said as he sauntered into the lab where their class was held.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Misty enquired in a snarl of offense.

"Oh, my dear Waterflower, I hope you find out soon." He answered whimsically and practically danced over to where they sat. Misty groaned and sat down; she hated to day by now, everyone else was going to the dance with someone when all she wanted to do was go with a whole group of friends for their last year. On top of that, Ash was acting really strange and Brock was just completely giving the most confusing answers that no one could decipher. She felt this tug in the back of her mind that kept telling her that maybe she _did_ want to go to the dance with someone. A certain someone. But she just kept pushing it back, hiding it away. She noticed then that Professor Oak was teaching the class today and the Muk they were using for its poison must've been the one Ash caught a while back. Sometimes if Professor Oak isn't too busy at the lab, he'll come and be a guest teacher in the lab. Our assignment today was to take some extracted Muk poison and heat it up with the Bunsen Burners and figure out what it's chemical compound was and record our data. It smelled awful in the room because of the cheery purple Pokémon in the corner with Professor Oak. Brock and Misty fidgeted and dragged out the experiment for longer than necessary. It wasn't that it was a difficult task; it was just tedious and kind of gross. The only good thing, in Misty's opinion, was the fact that on the Bunsen Burners there were little Charizards with their mouths opened where the flame would come out. Finally they finished the experiment, being one of the last groups to finish.

"Whew! The Professor really needs to get Muk out of here." Brock exclaimed plugging his nose.

"Muuuuuuk…" The purple blob whined unhappily at Brock.

"Aw, you made it sad, Brock! Apologize." Misty stated and crossed her arms, even though the thing did smell she still felt bad.

"Sorry buddy, my nose just doesn't agree with you." Brock apologized halfheartedly. Just as the bell rang Brock quickly scurried over to the sink and sneakily slipped a rubber band over the spray nozzle head, affectively trapping the handle of the nozzle.

"Why'd you do that?" Misty question.

"Watch and learn," Brock could barely contain himself as one of the other boys in their class went to go turn on the sink to wash his hands and instead of the faucet turning on, the spray nozzle let out a steady stream of water all down the front of his shirt, "that's an oldie but a goody!" He ran out of the room laughing as the boy looked around for a towel in embarrassment and anger. Misty shook her head and laughed as she ran after Brock. Usually he would have done something like that to Ash but something told Misty that even their steady stream of pranks on each other wouldn't make Brock make Ash a victim today. The last period of the day finally rolled around, Battle Training. Misty couldn't think of a better way to end her Friday school day. She loved Battle Training _and_ it being a Friday made it even better; not to mention Ash was in the class. As Misty rounded the corner, Brock having long gone vanished down the hall in hopes of fleeing the accusing eye of the boy in their class, she saw Ash standing close to the gym where they had class. She was about to go over to when she saw another girl come up to Ash and talk to him. She had short blonde hair and a green beret on top of it; it was Bianca. Misty didn't really like her, she always seemed to be flirting with Ash and he was too nice yet too immature to understand that she was doing that. She noticed Ash looked a little flustered and Bianca was looking impatient so, Misty did the only reasonable thing to do- she hid behind the corner of the wall to eavesdrop.

"Bianca," Ash sighed, clearly getting more annoyed as the conversation progressed, "I already told you no."

"Oh come _on_ Ash, who else are you going to go with?" Bianca whined and touched his arm; Misty could feel her own temper rising.

"I'm not going with anyone, just friends."

"So… I'm your friend, why can't you just go with me?" She pressed on and Misty's face went red with anger. She was trying to take Ash to the dance!

"No, Bianca, I-I just can't, I'm sorry."

"It's her isn't it?" Bianca said maliciously, "Misty." She almost spat out her name. Ash was quiet and didn't really show much emotion and that made Bianca even madder.

"UGH! Fine if you want to waste your time on some, some _runt,_ tomboy like her, do it, I don't care." Ash lost it at that point, almost out of nowhere something in him snapped.

"Excuse me? What the hell is wrong with you, you don't even know her like I do. What gives you any right to say something like that about my _best_ friend? She's a better person than you'll ever be and I found that out just now because you're just being a bratty girl who can't get her way. You know what Misty does if she can't get her own way? She pushed past disappointment and gets over it, or if it's something she _really_ wants, she tries in a _respectful_ way to push herself and make herself the best that she can be to achieve what she can get. I don't want to _ever_ hear you call her that again, if you thought we were friends, Bianca, and if you thought we'd go to the dance together, think again." Ash finished through his teeth and Bianca stared back in shock but then slowly nodded and sped off down the hall. Misty had never felt what she was feeling now, it was such a radiating feeling of gratitude and friendship and care that it overwhelmed her. She didn't want Ash to notice her so she stayed hidden until he finally entered the gym. It took Misty a few moments to breath in and out and comprehend what just happened and how faithful Ash was to her. She could almost feel happy tears prick her eyes, she felt such a great sense of happiness and all she wanted to do was go and hug him and never let go. This feeling was indescribably almost and she wanted to hang on to it forever.

**Author's Note: Okay! So,I know Bianca is SO clearly OOC but I didn't know who else to put in for that part XD but anyways I hope you enjoyed this and more chapters are on their way! (:**


End file.
